Love and the ED
by 71bec
Summary: Set About eight months after gabby tells steve she is pregnant she has now had the baby a boy which named harry. find out how they juggle work, there relations ship and raising harry. please read and review
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 the beginning _

It as been mouth since gabby and Steve came home from hospital with baby harry and its now time for both gabby and Steve to return to work. It was early Monday morning I was in the kitchen having breakfast with Steve while gabby was in lounge room feeding Harry. I stood up and walked over to put my bowl in the sink placing it gently in so it wouldn't bang on the bottom before going to sit back down to finish my coffee. I had just sat down when gabby came in she handed harry to Steve and went to clean his bottle and put it in the steriliser

"Are you sure you're ready to go back to work gabby" Steve asked her taking a sip from his mug

"Of course I wouldn't be going back if I wasn't ready to" gabby replied coming to sit down

"I could have a chat with frank if you want me to" asked Steve

"I don't need any more time off and besides harry will be fine with the sitter" said gabby walking into the bed room

Steve drank the rest of his coffee in one go and put his cup on the sink walking into the lounge room with harry. I got up and followed him he sat on the lounge by the window looking out at the street beyond I sat down on the lounge opposite him and put my shoes on gabby walked back in as I was trying to pull my shoe on

"Beck you might want to try putting that on the other foot" said gabby indicating my shoe

"Oh right that might help" I said putting it on the right foot

I had just finished putting my shoes on when the door bell rang gabby got up and answered it. It was sitter she looked vaguely familiar I walked passed her and out to the car gabby and Steve where giving me a lift to work my car was getting fixed I could hear gabby and Steve talking to the sitter while I was waiting

"There is formula on the bench ready to go and the bottles are in the steriliser" said gabby

"Franks numbers on the fridge as is the MRU base number" Steve added as he handed harry to the sitter and bent down to put his boots on

"You don't need to worry he will be fine with me" said sitter as Steve and gabby joined me in the car

We arrived at work ten minuets later Steve said good by and headed up to MRUs base gabby and I walked in to the ED to sign in we reached franks office and he was sitting at his desk he pointed up at the clock as we walked in I swiped my card before he looked up gabby was about to swipe hers

"Your late" he said

"Were not the clock says it's only five to nine" I pointed out

"Alright go put your stuff away haven't you got patients to attend to" grumbled frank

Gabby and I walked out to the staff room where we ran into charlotte she was sitting at the far end of the table doing her paper work she looked up as we walked in and noticed gabby

"Your back Gabriel" said charlotte looking back at her paper work

"Yes you can not keep me away for long frank would have the place upside down" said gabby

Gabby walked over to the lockers still talking to charlotte I followed her over fumbling in my back pack for my keys where are they I thought to my self that's when it hit me

"I remember where they are now" I said out loud unintentionally

"Are you okay beck" said gabby giving me a funny look

"Yes I just remembered where I left my keys" I explained walking out the door throwing my bag on the table it landed with a bang as I walked into the corridor charlotte ran after me stopping me at the elevator

"Where are you going your shift starts soon" said charlotte

"I Know but I really need to find my keys five minutes I promise" I said walking into the elevator

"Alright fine then five minutes not second longer" said charlotte as the doors closed the elevator stopped at the surgical ward I stepped out and look up the corridor jack was coming from his office he spotted me and quickened his pace

"I was just coming down to see you, you left these in my car" he said holding out my keys

"Thanks" I said as he placed them in my hand

"I better go see you later" he said kissing me lightly on the cheek

I kissed him back and said goodbye before walking back down the corridor to the elevator charlotte was standing there I looked down at my watch shit I thought I have been longer then five minutes I stepped into the elevator she let the door close before she spoke

"Beck you told me five minutes you have been ten" she said crossly

"I know I am sorry I will work extra hard to make it up to you" I told her

"You better" she said have the doors opened

I walked back into the staff room gabby was still there she was digging in her locker for something I walked over and picked my bag up from the table and unlocked my locker I shoved my bag in pulling my stethoscope from the front pocket as I did. I closed my locker and put my keys back around my neck gabby was looking around in her locker still charlotte had stuck her head around the door getting annoyed at me

"Beck get out here" she yelled in the door

"Alright I am coming" I called back

"You better or next time I get frank" she said walking back out

"I had better get out there before she looses her head" I said to gabby before walking out

I walked over to charlotte she was at her desk she looked up and handed me some patient files before she spoke all she said was cubical four I took the files a walked over to the cubical she indicated I walked in and a young girl was laying on the bed and her mother was sitting on a chair beside her the mother looked up as I walked in

"Finally I thought we had been forgotten" said the mother

"Sorry about that but I am here now so how can I help" I replied

"My daughter grace fell over at school last week and grazed her knee but this morning it has come up all Pusey and red" she explained

I walked over beside the bed and little girl looked up at me she looked frightened

"Can I have a look at you knee" I asked her kindly

She nodded and pulled up her trouser leg her knee was in a bandage I unclipped the safety pin and began to unroll the bandage carefully when I got to the last layer I gently placed my hand on the side of the bandage and pulled it free of the wound I placed the bandage on the tray and looked back at her knee her mother was right it was Pusey and red around the wound her mother looked over at me looking for an answer

"going on the look and colour I would say it is infected it should clear up with a course of antibiotics but to be sure it hasn't been caused by a foreign body I would like to do and X-ray to see if there is gravel or stones still in there" I explained and you will also need to apply antiseptic cream to clear infections on the surface" I added

"So that's all" said the mother

"Yes I will just go verify my diagnosis with another doctor to be sure" I told her as I walked out to find charlotte. Charlotte was at her desk still she looked up when she herd me close the curtain behind me

"Charlotte can I have a word" I asked as I took a seat beside her

"Yes what is it I have nothing else to do" she said putting her pen down

"The patient you asked me see her knee looks like its infected my recommendation was a course of antibiotics and an antiseptic ointment I think we also should take and x-ray to rule out the presence of foreign bodies" I explained handing her my notes

"You did a very through job I will just take a look before I organise those scans" said charlotte walking over to the cubical charlotte walked in and the girl's mother looked up again

"My names doctor Beaumont I know beck here as just examined her but I just want to double check that beck has prescribed the right medication and course of action" charlotte explained

Charlotte examined the little girl's knee before turning back to me she handed me my notes and whispered

"I will go and organise those x-rays now" she whispered as she walked past me

"Are we able to go home now" asked the girls mother

"Not yet we need to do and x-ray to see if there are any stones or gravel still in the wound we think that may be the cause of the infection" I explained

"So when that's done can we go" she asked

"Provided there are no more problems of course you can" I said as charlotte walked back in

"i need to take your daughter to x-ray now you can come if you like" she told the girls mother she pushed the bed out the other nurse who was waiting to take the girl to x-ray she then turned to me

"Beck you can take your break now if want gabby's just gone for hers she in the court yard" said charlotte indicating the entrance to the grounds. It thanked charlotte before walking into the staff room to get my lunch gabby was in there getting hers from her locker I walked over and opened my locker I got my lunch box from my bag before closing it again I turned to gabby she had closed her locker and was waiting for me by the door. We walked out into the court yard and sat at one of the benches I unwrapped my sandwich a took a bite out of it

"Beck what time do you finish this afternoon" gabby asked eating her yogurt

"Three o'clock why" I replied

"Can you watch harry for Steve and I Steve doesn't finish till six and I need to work till five but the sitter can only stay until four she needs to be somewhere else" gabby explained

"Of course I can he will be fine with me" I told her taking another bite out of my sandwich

"Thanks for that" said gabby throwing her yogurt container in the bin

I looked over at the under covered walkway Steve was coming toward us I pointed him out to gabby who waved he waved back he was taking to jack. They came over and sate down Steve beside gabby and jack beside me he put his arm around my shoulder but removed it when he noticed the group behind us where staring

"How was day" Steve asked gabby

"It was alright so far I have had to deal with a broken nose and an infected earring" she told him "and beck said she can watch harry for us when she has finishes work at three the sitter rung and said she needs to be somewhere at ten past three" gabby added

"I could knock off early it would only be mike in the office" Steve suggested

"Don't worry Steve mike might need you and becks happy to do it she will be home any way she finishes at three" gabby replied

"Alright then save me upsetting mike more then frank already has" said Steve getting up to leave

"Have you go to go now" gabby asked him

"Yes mike told me I could have half an hour but I spent twenty minutes talking to jack in the corridor" Steve explained Steve went back to work jack got up to follow him kissing me lightly on the lips as he left gabby and I sate there a little longer before going back inside we ran to charlotte in the staff room when I was putting my empty lunch box in my bag she stopped me on my way out moving to let gabby pass

"beck the little girl is being brought back from x-ray soon for now you can finish your paper work Vons been complaining about" she said stepping aside allowing me to pass it was true I was getting behind on my paper work again and von wasn't too impressed I pulled my files from locker and closed it again walking to table and setting them down I had finished them all except for two one was the little girls and the other a patient from yesterday I pulled my pen out a began working on them I was almost finished when charlotte walked back in I looked up at the clock it was two thirty I hope charlotte would let me go on time I need to meet jack he was giving me a lift home.

"Beck the patients back finish with her then you can go" called charlotte from the door "and here is her x-ray results" charlotte added handing me a red envelope

I put it on the table beside me and finished my paper work I put it in franks tray on my way to see the patient. As I walked though the curtains I could see her mother was sitting in the chair again she looked up when I walked in

"Can we go home yet we have been here all day" she asked

"The scans are clear you just need to fill out this and you're free to go" I told her handing her the discharge papers

"Thank you very much I am so glade it wasn't complicated" she said as she passed the completed papers back to me she stood up and walked out I handed her the prescription as she left.

I walked over and put my completed paper work on the little girl in franks tray before walking back to the staff room to get my things I walked in and jack was waiting for me

"you wouldn't believe how much mike can snore he was home for his break and fell asleep on the couch so I came in early charlotte said I could wait in hear" jack explained "but I need to be straight back after I drop you home my shift starts in fifteen minutes" he added looking down at his watch

I put my pen back in pencil case and threw it back into my locker pulling out my bag as I did I also putt my stethoscope in before closing the door I pocketed my keys and shouldered my bag jack stood up and followed me out into the corridor. I noticed gabby over at the desk I walked over to sign out she looked up as I approached

"There you are beck I have been looking for you" said gabby as I swiped my card signing myself out

"Really I was just about to go" I explained

"Frank has given me an early mark I just need to sign out and get my things then I can go" gabby said

"Sure jacks giving me lift home" I told her

"You don't suppose I could catch a lift do you I need to leave the car here for Steve and its kind of raining out there" she said indicating the door

"no of course not I am going to drop beck home and then I need to get back here my shift starts in fifteen minutes" jack replied as gabby walked into the staff room. jack and I walked out to the car where we waited for gabby she wasn't to long she got in and threw her bag on the seat beside her jack started the car it roared to life and he took of down the road we were home in no time gabby walked inside while I said goodbye to jack we kissed each other before he drove of. I walked in side and put my bag in my room before going into the kitchen gabby was sitting at the table she was on the phone to Steve harry was in the portable cot in the corner I walked over to fridge and got a drink I was just putting the cordial back in when gabby hung up the phone

"Beck can you watch harry while I am in shower" she said as she walked into her bed room she came back out with her clothes and walked into the bathroom

"Yes sure" I said walking back to the bench I looked over at harry he was asleep "did you want me to put him in the crib in your room and put the fold up one away" I added

"Yes if you wouldn't mind" she called back

I put my glass down on the table and walked over to crib I picked harry and he stirred I waited a while before walking in to Steve and gabby's room I laid him in the crib and walked back out. I put the fold up cot away before finishing my drink by that time gabby had finished in the shower she threw her dirty work clothes in the laundry and came to join me in the lounge room we sat there watching TV for an hour before harry started crying gabby went to get him leaving me in the lounge room just as she left the phone rang I answered it

"Hello beck speaking" I said

"Beck it's the sitter is gabby there" she replied

"Yes but she is busy with harry at the moment can take a message" I told her

"Can you tell her I can not make it tomorrow something important has popped up" she said

"I will let her know" I replied

"Thanks bye" said the sitter

I hung up the phone just as gabby walked she laid harry on the rug and sat down

"Who was that" she asked looking down at harry

"The sitter she can not make it tomorrow" I replied

"I am going to have to find some one else to watch him tomorrow then" said gabby walking back into the kitchen I could here gabby fussing around with the sauce pans and I walked out to help

"Can I help you cook tea" I asked

"No I am right you cooked last night it's my turn to night and Steve's tomorrow" gabby answered waving me away

I walked into the lounge room I wasn't there long before Steve came in the door he took his boots of and put his bag in the corner he looked over at me and down at harry

"Where's gabby" he asked walking over to harry

"She is in the kitchen getting tea ready" I answered

Steve picked harry up and walked into the kitchen I could hear them arguing about the sitter

"I could ring mike see if he would let me take harry to work with me" Steve suggested

"No I can just take the day off" said gabby back

"you can not take a day off every time the sitter calls in sick he would be fine with me and any way if we have to go out on a call out I will call you to come get him ok" he said

"Okay but only if mike says it is alright "said gabby

I switched the TV on pretended to be watching it as Steve came out of the kitchen he laid harry back on the floor and walked over to the phone he turn back to face me when he noticed it was gone

"Have you seen the phone?" he asked

"Yes its here" I said handing it to him

He walked onto the veranda as gabby walked in

"Tea is read" she began "where has Steve gone" she finished

"The veranda he is on the phone" I said as I walked into the kitchen gabby picked up harry and put him in his crib in her room before joining me in the kitchen she put Steve's dinner in the oven to keep it hot she can and sate down we had just finished when Steve walked in

"Mike said yes as long as you're able to get him if we get a call out" Steve said to gabby putting the phone on the bench and getting his tea from the oven he sat down and noticed the look of confusion my face

"I am taking harry to work with me tomorrow" Steve explained

"I see I am pretty tired after today I think I might go to bed see you in the morning" I told them as got up and walked out

"See you in the morning beck" they called back

I walked into my room and lie on my bed and fell asleep with in minutes. Next morning I was woken by my alarm still half asleep I reached over to turn it of knocking it to the ground I scrambled out of bed and quickly turned it of before it woke the others. I got up and got dressed before walking out to the kitchen Steve was already up but gabby by the looks of things was still in bed. I got my self a bowl of cereal and state down and ate it Steve went of to wake gabby I finished my cereal and went to get my shoes on it was nearly time to go. Gabby came out of the bedroom she was fully dressed and walked into the kitchen and got her self some toast she ate it quickly rushing to get her shoes on. Steve in the mean time had reappeared from the bed room having dressed harry. He had harry bag over his shoulder and his on the other he walked out the front door to putt the bags in the car gabby and I joined him soon after. Steve put harry in his capsule and we left for work


	2. Chapter 2

**I have made some changes I have taken the added character out this is just a small chapter about mikes past links in with the rest will post more later when I have finished editing it reviews are much appreciated Thanks for the recent reviews **

Steve arrived at work and said good bye to gabby in the car park she headed of to the ED I got harry from the car and walked into the office where I ran into mike he looked up as I placed harries bag on the floor

"You're in early Steve" he said looking down at harry

"Yes gabby had to start at half past" Steve explained sitting down on the couch

Just as Steve gets harry settled Joe walks in and the first thing she noticed was harry

"He looks just like his daddy" said Joe in a baby voice

"That's what gabby says" Steve replied

"Can I have a nurse?" Joe asked

"Yes sure" Steve said handing harry to her "I will just get the pram from the car are you right with him" Steve asked Joe as he walked out

"Yes I will be right mike will no what do if he starts crying" said Joe looking over at mike

"Don't look at me I have never had to deal with little kids" mike said pointing his pen at her

Steve walked out to the car park and unlock the boot of the car Steve pulled the pram out before closing it again and walking back into the office where he noticed that Joe had gone and mike was holding harry he was looking down at him like would his first son if he had of been there he quietly went back into the corridor wanting to give him more time with harry Joe came up behind him five minutes later he turned to face her

"Where did you go" Steve asked

"The bathroom I needed to go so mike offered to watch harry don't you find that odd I thought he hated small children" Joe rambled on

Steve looked through the glass pain again at mike ignoring Joe who was still rambling on about mike and his hate of children. He was still in the corner with harry looking down at him still he turn back to Joe she was looking at him strangely

"If you had of known mike two years ago you would understand his fear of children it's not my place to explain" Steve told her

Steve opened the door and walked in Joe walked further down the corridor mike looked up when he heard him close the door he then looked back down at harry

"He is so beautiful" mike said looking up him

"Yeah I know" Steve told him putting the pram by his desk mike look up at him again he was setting the pram up he could see he had tears in his eyes

"Steve I need you to promise me something" said mike getting up from the couch he still had harry in his arm Steve could tell he finding it difficult have harry here he should have realised earlier

"If having harry here is bringing back bad memories I could" mike stopped Steve before he could continue he walked over to him stopping half a meter away

"Its not that I want you to promise me that you wont walk out on gabby and harry like I did with my mine own wife and son" he paused looking down at harry again before continuing "because I don't want you going through what I went through not see his first steps hearing his first words even being there for his first day at school it all takes its toll on you after a while its drives you crazy like you never want to go through that again" he added before I stoped him

"Mike you don't have to worry because I promise you I wont leave gabby I love her to much to leave her and harry" Steve promised him

Mike walked back over to couch with harry in his arms still looking down at him Steve put the pram in the corner and went to sit beside him again

"Mike if you want to take harry for a walk I am sure gabby wont mind" he told him

"Thanks Steve but are you sure you don't mind" said mike hesitantly

"Its fine" Steve reassured him

"Okay think I will go for a walk around the grounds" said mike as he walked to door with harry in his arms

"Did you want the pram" steve called after him

"No I will be fine" mike called back

Steve went back to his paper work he had just finished when Joe walked in she noticed mike was gone and the pram was empty she looked up at him

"Where's harry" she asked double checking he wasn't lying on the floor

"Mike has taken him for a walk its kind of a long story" he explained getting his things together for lunch he was meeting gabby and the others down in the court yard

Joe sat down at her desk to finish her paper work she jumped to her feet when she seen mike walk in with harry startling mike who thought she had gone for her lunch break. Mike handed harry to me and whispered something as he did so Joe wouldn't hear him

"Look after him and gabby" he whispered

Steve gathered up harries bag and walked to door Joe stoped him in the corridor

"Before you go I want you and mike to explain what happened today my head is going around in circles trying to understand it one minute you hate babies mike and then the next your have taken a liking to harry what's going on" pleaded Joe

"Joe its mikes private stuff you don't need to know" Steve explained trying to get past

"No Steve it's alright she needs to know the truth about me" mike interrupted

"Are you sure about this mike" Steve asked as he walked back in and took a seat handing harry to Joe and placing his bag on the desk

"Yes she needs to know about my past and what a terrible thing I did but before I start I need you to understand that I have changed from past self I am not the same person. Twenty years ago I was in love with a woman we had been married for almost a year and we where both ready to take the next step and we did two months later she came home from the shops we where unpacking the grocery's and we where talking I asked her what was wrong because she had been trying to avoid me for the last few weeks which was unusual for her usually we would sit and drink coffee together and she would laugh at my lame jokes but not the last few weeks she would sit in silence and ignore me she finish her coffee and leave straight away she wouldn't even drive to work in the same car as me. She just looked at me and said it was nothing later that night we where sitting down having tea and she said miklos I have something I need to tell you I don't want you to freak out she started rambling on and I told her to get to the point she drew a breath before she spoke I am pregnant she told me I just sate there in silence for a while before getting up and walking out I went straight up to our room and packed my bags I slept on the couch that night and left early the next morning before she got up leaving only a note on the table a explaining why had to leave the night before she begged me to stay I just ignored her" said mike

"What happened to baby did she give it up" Joe asked looking over at steve

"She sent me a letter when the baby was born telling me it was a boy and what his name was. I never went to see them I didn't know what he looked like until he was brought into the hospital after he collapsed while he was jogging I recognised his name when I was asked to do a surgical consult that was the first time I had seen him not as a baby but as a twenty year old" mike finished

"So that's why you where afraid of children because of what you did to your own son but that still does not explain why you have taken a likening to harry" Joe asked looking over at steve again and back down to harry

"When I seen how Steve reacted when gabby told him she was pregnant he was going to do what I had done run away from it all I couldn't let him make the same mistake and go through what I went through I managed to talk him round telling him that gabby needed him now more then ever he took my advice alright" said mike looking up at me " and now he is where he belongs with his wife and his baby boy he didn't end up like me alone and not knowing what became of his son" mike finished looking up at me he was smiling it was the first time I had seen him smile in ages

"Sorry mike I never knew" said Joe looking over at him

"No it's alright its all in the past it's the present and the future we need to worry about now

"If you don't mind now Joe I need to go or will be late for lunch" Steve said looking over at Joe

"Yes sure go" said Joe looking over at mike

"You sure your right mike" Steve asked as he turned to get harries pram and swung the bag over his shoulder.

"You should go before you're late Steve" said mike

steve walked over to Joe and she handed harry to him. He put him in his pram and walked out into the corridor waving to mike and Joe as he left


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 Decisions _

Charlotte Claire and Gabby walked out into the court yard for lunch they sat down at one of the benches and charlotte began talking about her and Adam and how he asked her to marry him looked down at her watch for the millionth time she was worried that Steve was late she looked over at the far side of the court yard where the main entrance was she could see Steve coming towards her was he pushing harries pram

"I don't know what I should do should I tell him I will or that I am not ready yet" asked charlotte as she examined her ring

"Do what you think is right" Claire suggested

"It's your choice charlotte" gabby said

Gabby looked over as Steve walked over to her he put the pram beside the table and sat down between gabby and Claire gabby took harry out of his pram and held him in her arms before charlotte stoped mid sentence having noticed the baby

"Is that harry he is so gorgeous" said charlotte

"Yes he has got his fathers eyes" said gabby looking over at Steve he smiled back taking his lunch from the bag

Claire got up to go to the bathroom charlotte stood to follow her gabby excused her self and ran after them leaving harry with Steve they weren't gone long when harry started crying Steve tried to settle him but he just cried more Adam who had just sat down suggested checking his nappy but that was fine and Steve said he had given him a bottle and burped him before they came down. Jack then suggested gently rocking him in the pram Steve laid harry down in pram and rocked it gently it wasn't long before he fell asleep.

"Thanks for that idea Jack" said Steve moving the pram so harry wasn't in the sun

"My pleasure it has always work for my nieces and nephews" said Jack

"Do you guys know where charlottes gone I was supposed to meet her here with you guys" asked Adam

"Yes she just went to the bathroom with gabby and Claire" Steve replied

"I wanted to asked you guys what you thought about it but I have asked charlotte to marry me she said she needed some time to think it through but I wanted to ask if she has said anything to guys" Adam asked us

"Well she seemed exited earlier she wouldn't stop talking about her ring and how you and Zach get along as if you where his real father I think she will go for it" steve told him

"Yeah I suppose your right Zach kind of looks up to me as a father figure" Adam replied looking across at the entrance to the bathrooms where charlotte and the others emerged walking over to them Adam spotted charlotte and walked up to her she waved the others on. Gabby and Claire came to sit back down gabby noticed the blanket over the pram

"Is harry asleep" she asked Steve

"Yes only just though thanks to jack harry was crying and he suggested rocking him gently in the pram it worked he was asleep within minutes" Steve explained

By the time they finished their lunch they still had fifteen minutes left of there break. Harry was still asleep and Adam and charlotte and came over and rejoined the group the where both smiling and charlotte was trying not to laugh

"I have good news for everyone" said Adam quietly

"What is then spit it out" said Claire excitedly

"Were getting married" said charlotte and Adam together

"That's great news said gabby

"I know I am so excited" said charlotte looking over at Adam who was talking to jack and Steve "there's one thing thought we haven't told von yet Adam wants to I would appreciate it if you wouldn't say anything to her about us" charlotte added

"We wont" they all said together as they finished congratulating charlotte the boys came to join them again they sat down bombarding charlotte and Adam with questions Steve looked over at the ED entrance frank was walking in our direction he didn't look happy

"I don't mean to break this up but franks coming" Steve told them indicating frank

"Frank don't" Gabriel began

"jagger Claire Beaumont your lunch hour ended ten minutes ago" frank said loudly waking harry who started crying realising what he had down he indicated the ED and mouth the word now

"We only just got harry to sleep" said gabby

"Sorry I didn't realise he was asleep" said frank before walking of

Claire charlotte and Adam followed frank back to the ED and jack said goodbye and went of to his office gabby stayed to help Steve settle harry. They just got him settled again when Steve pager went off he looked down it and then back up at gabby

"Mike needs me for a call out" said Steve letting go of the pram

"I will take harry then but I don't think frank will be to happy" said gabby taking hold of the pram

Steve kissed gabby before running off in the direction of the MRU base. Gabby put the bag on across the handles and walked over to the entrance to the ED she walked across the corridor and frank noticed gabby had harry and followed her into the staffroom closing the door behind himself he allowed her to put her things away before he spoke

"Wasn't Steve supposed to be watching him" frank asked indicating harry

"Well yes but mike needed his help with a call out he couldn't get on to Joe" gabby explained taking harry in her arms he was wide awake looking up at her he looked so cute.

"Gabriel would you like me to look after him so you can get your work done" frank offered

"No thanks frank I will be fine" snapped gabby

"Gabby" said frank taking a seat

"What frank" said gabby looking round from the pram where she had put harry

"Don't you think you are being a bit too paranoid" frank replied

"No of course not I can handle this" said gabby putting a blanket around harry

"I can organise for von to come in and watch him" frank offered again

"No thanks frank I said I will be fine" said gabby angrily

"Fine" said frank as he walked out the door gabby walked back over to check on harry she looked over at charlotte as she walked in

"Bloody frank" gabby mumbled digging in harries bag

"Gabby if want to check on your patients I could watch harry I will be hear finishing my paper work till the end of my shift" Claire offered

"Are you sure" gabby asked

"Yes he will be fine with me" Claire reassured her

"I will check in with you in an hour there are nappies and formula in the bag" she said as she walked out. Claire had just finished one of the files of the two she had to get done when harry started crying she walked over to pram and picked him up he stopped crying and Claire walked over and sat down on the couch with him for while. He looked a lot like Steve he had Steve's gray blue eyes and gabby's blond hair she put harry back in his pram when he went to back to sleep and finished her paper work she was just about to go and put them in franks try when gabby walked in she walked over to pram to check on harry before looking up at Claire

"Can you do me a favour" she asked taking her bag from her locker

"Yes sure" Claire asked putting her pen down

"I need you to cover for me while I go to get my keys I left them on the bench out side" she explained putting her bag over the handles of the pram

"You know frank wont be happy but I am willing to do it" Claire agreed

"If frank asks harry was a bit restless and I have taken him for a walk" said gabby as she walked out into the corridor Claire followed her out frank was in his office she could see him through the window he was on the phone gabby walked out side and Claire went to put her completed paper work in franks tray for von to look at I was about to go back to the staff room when frank came out of his office he looked up and down the corridor then at claire

"Have you seen jagger" he said suspiciously

"Harry was restless so she took him for a walk to settle him down" she explained

Frank looked back at her before he spoke "if you see her tell her Taylor rang there back from there call out" frank said grumpily walking back into his office slamming the door behind him Claire was just going to see if charlotte needed a hand when she spotted Steve walking towards her his bag over his shoulder she walked up to them as he stopped at the desk he looked up when he seen her

"Is gabby still here" he asked

"She took harry for a walk she shouldn't be long" Claire told him as she walked of Steve sat down at Barts desk and fiddled with his phone he looked up as jack walked in

"Hi Steve have got a minute" jack asked

"Yeah what do you need" Steve asked as he put his hands on the desk

"Your old houses are still looking to rent it out" Jack asked

"Yes why are you interested" Steve asked looking up at him again

"Well yes Sharing the a house with mike is starting to get annoying I need my own space where I can spread my things out" jack explained shouldering his bag again

"When do you want to move in I can drop the keys to you tomorrow" Steve asked

"Yeah that will do how much a week" jack asked

"Two hundred a week will do" Steve replied as jack shook hands and walked out. Steve stood up as gabby walked with harry he took hold of the pram as she walked inside to get her bag when she came back out Steve put his arm around her as he took hold of the pram with the other he smiled as they walked to the door happy with his decision as he was sure Adam was happy with his.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 True Feelings **

A few days after the sitter quit on gabby and steve forcing them to take it in turns at taking harry to work with them. This caused tension between Claire and steve because she had grown jealous of what gabby and steve shared together. It was a usual Monday gabby had the day off like usual it was a hectic morning steve didn't arrive at work till right on nine Mike was already in the office he was talking on the phone he dumped his bag on the desk and sat down on the lounge as mike hung the phone up

"You're late this morning" he pointed out

"Yeah gabby needed a hand with harry I didn't think you would mind if I was bit late" steve explained

"Can you file these Joe forgot to do it yesterday" mike asked handing over a stack of paper

"Sure" steve answered

He had just started to file them when Joe walked in she was chatting with Claire she noticed the stack of papers as she sat down on the lounge

"I forgot about those" Joe said pointing at the paper work

"How's harry" Claire asked smiling at steve

"He is getting there" steve replied reading one of the files

"Claire did you want to help me out in the garage for bit" Joe asked

"Sure" Claire said following her out

"Steve is everything okay between you and gabby" mike asked

"Yeah why wouldn't it be" Steve replied as he threw a stack of papers into the trash

"It just you don't seem your self lately" mike asked

"Everything's fine I just haven't had much sleep lately harry has been waking up every hour on the hour" Steve told mike

"If you say so" mike said standing up to leave

Steve sat there filing the papers for while before he finished. He Walked down to ED where frank was standing over the same patient he looked busy so Steve turned and walked out again heading to the office where mike was at his desk going threw his files he looked up as he walked in

"You where quick" he said

"Yeah frank was busy with a patient" Steve explained as Joe and Claire walked back in

"It must be bad for frank to be working on a patient" mike said looking over at the calendar

"Hi Claire" Steve said looking up Claire and they smiled at one another before he walked out into the garage he was hanging the ropes up as Claire walked in

"Steve there is something I have been meaning to tell you" Claire said as she got closer to Steve

"Yeah what is it" he asked

"I love you Steve" she said leaning up to kiss Steve he stepped back in shock and she looked up at him

"Steve" she said

"I can not do this I am with gabby" he replied

"But Steve it never stopped you before"" she replied as she went to walk back inside

"Things are different Claire I need to think of harry" he told her mike looked up from his work as he heard them come in arguing

"Is everything alright" he asked as Claire walked out

"Yeah its fine" he told him sitting down again

"It does not seem fine you haven't been your self all morning all you have done is yell at every one" mike pointed out

"well that night be because I am tired and Claire has just admitted that she has feelings for me now I don't how to feel I love gabby and we have a child together I don't want to through it away for Claire I don't know how to deal with it right know" Steve yelled as he walked out the door slamming behind him. he walked down to ED to sort things out with Claire once and for all he walked in to the ED Claire was standing over by the staffroom talking to Eliot she looked across as he walked over grabbing her by the arm and dragged her into the staffroom and slammed the door behind him she looked up at him before she spoke

"What's this about Steve your unbelievable you know that" Claire told him

"I know but I want you to know that I am of limits I am with gabby and I want to do what is best for harry" Steve explained

"How do you feel now" she asked as she kissed him on lips he pulled himself back before it could go any further she looked back up at him with her cheeky smile

"I told you I am with gabby she is my wife the mother of my child and your boss it's wrong on all terms" Steve replied as she pulled him closer

"What Gabriele doesn't know wont hurt her" she whispered sweetly in his ear

"Claire you don't" Steve began as Claire leaned up to kiss him again only this time he let her he kissed her back as they walked over to the lounge she pulled his top of and ran her hand down his chest as moved to kiss him again he had just kissed her back when the door opened Gabriele of all people walked in she turned to face them noticing Steve with ought his shirt on

"I thought you were better this Steve" gabby said as turned and walked out. he stood up and followed her out pulling his shirt back on

"Gabby wait I can explain" steve called after her as she turned to face him her face was stained with tears and was pointing her finger at him

"What is there to explain I trusted you and you betrayed me you told me you didn't have feelings for her any more you lied to me" gabby shouted through her tears as she turns away

"Gabby I never lied to you, I never meant to hurt you she came on to me" Steve shouted back

"Don't you dare call me that you know full well it wasn't just her in there you where there to you kissed her back you could have said no but you didn't and by the way you forget about coming home tonight" gabby shout back

"Gabby please I didn't mean it just let me come home" he yelled back

"I can not do this right now I need some time to think" gabby shouted as she walked of to her office the door slammed behind her. steve ran out and up to the MRU base mike was at his desk going through some files still he looked up as the door banged behind him

"Steve is everything alright" he asked as steve hastily grabbed his bag and shoved his things in it

"I don't give a dam just piss off mike" he yelled as he walked out

"Steve wait" mike called after him he turned the corner and dug around in his pocket for his keys he pulled them out and jumped in the car and started the engine It roared to life as he took of down the road leaving mike in a cloud of dust


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 ramifications **

gabby ran into her office she was crying Charlottw walked over and knocked on the door it took a while for her to answer her face was tear stained and her eyes were puffy and red

"Gabby what's wrong" charlotte asked

"I thought he loved me and his son" gabby said dissolving into tears again

"What do mean gabby I don't understand" charlotte replied

"I caught Steve making out in the staffroom with Claire" she said looking back up at charlotte

"Oh gabby I am so sorry I never thought Steve would do anything like that" charlotte replied

"Neither did I he loved me and harry" gabby said through sobs

"come on i will take you home and make you a nice cup of soup" charlotte said helping her up

"Yeah thank you" gabby replied as she picked her bag up from the table

When they got home charlotte made gabby some soup while Adam went to find Steve frank had dropped harry of and he was asleep in his crib gabby and charlotte where sitting on the lounge talking when adam walked in gabby looked up at him as he closed the door and kicked of his dirty boots

"Did you find Steve" she asked as he sat down beside charlotte

"No but I am sure he will come round when he realises what he has done" adam replied as gabby got up and walked into her bedroom slamming the door behind herself it woke harry who started crying adam got up from the lounge and got him from the fold up crib in the corner he cried for a while before adam settled him down he looked up at charlotte with a smile

"We could have a kid of our own one day" he said charlotte smiled back as he got up and walked over to gabby's door and knocked on it he called out to her

"Gabby harry needs to be changed" he called out to her gabby unlocked the door and threw the nappy bag and the wipes at him he caught the wipes as the nappy bag fell to ground nappies went every where

"Do it your self I need to be alone" she said slamming the door in his face. adam put the wipes on the table and picked the nappy bag up and hung it over a chair before turning to charlotte

"We need to find Steve before gabby completely losses it" adam said as he lay harry on the floor he changed harry and threw the nappy in the bin before he put him in the rocker and came to join charlotte on the lounge. The show we were watching had just ended when Steve barged in the door with a beer bottle in his hand

"I love you gabby" he said as he took another swig from the bottle

"How much have you had to drink" adam asked looking Steve up and down he was wobbly on his feet clearly he had drunk a few

"Ah you know a bit" Steve replied he was dangerously close to falling over he raised the bottle to his mouth and took another swig from it

"Come on give that to me" adam said taking the bottle out of Steve's hand and empting the contents into a near by pot plant

"Hay give that back its mine" Steve grumbled as adam sat the bottle down and steered Steve to the spare bedroom

"Gabby I love you" Steve called out again as adam told him to go to sleep and closed the bedroom door

"He is completely of his face" charlotte told jack as he sat back down beside her

"Wounder how gabby's going to react to him" adam asked as gabbys bedroom door opened gabby appeared half asleep her eyes where still red and puffy she looked over as and then to the closed door of the spare bedroom

"Is Steve here I could have sworn I heard him say he loved me twice" gabby asked looking over at harry he was asleep in the bouncer where adam put him

"He is in the spare room you might want to let him be tonight let's just say he has a bit to much to drink" adam explained as charlotte tried to hide a yawn

"Sounds like a good idea" gabby said as she picked harry up from the bouncer and carried him back into her room. Charlotte dozed of on the lounge with adam dreaming of what the house would be like if gabby and Steve split gabby would go back to her cranky stubborn self and harry would be here at only certain times of week

She woke next morning to harries crying it went on for what seemed like ages until adam got out of bed and went to see what was wrong with him charlotte climbed out of bed and walked into the kitchen the door to the spare room was still closed and she could hear snoring coming form within so she guessed that Steve was still in there she had just sat down at the table when adam walked out with harry in one hand he held a piece of paper he looked concerned

"Jack what's the problem" she asked as he sat down

"Its gabby she says she needs time to alone to think about how to deal with things she wants us to watch harry for her she feels she can not trust Steve not now he has turned back to bottle" Adam explained passing charlotte the letter as he looked down at harry she read it to herself and looked up at him again as Steve walked in rubbing the back of his head

"Have you seen gabby this morning" Steve said as he rummaged through the medicine cupboard for some pain killers

"No she left this though I found it when I went to see what was wrong with harry" adam said as charlotte handed Steve the letter Steve read it and then collapsed on to a chair

"I really have blown it this time haven't I" Steve asked jack as laid the letter on the table

"Yeah mate you have big time" adam said as harry started crying Steve reached out to take him from adams arms he reluctantly let him charlotte watched on from the table as Steve walked over to the bench and made up a bottle for harry and began to feed him he sat back down with adam

"She doesn't even trust me to look after my own son" Steve said he wiped harries mouth were milk had dribbled down

"I am sure gabby will come round Steve she just needs some time alone to get her head around things" Adam told him as he stood up and walked into the bed room with harry Adam turn turned to Charlotte as Steve closed the door

"Things are going to be interesting today aren't they" he asked

"Sure are charlotte said getting up to get ready for work she walked into the bedroom and got changed When she walked back out adam was waiting for her in the lounge room he was just pulling on his work boots he stood up and walked out to the car Charlotte got in after him and they took of down the road.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six Resolutions

gabby didn't care where she went as long as she didn't have to deal with him he broke her heart and lost her trust in one blow she needed some time to herself that's why she decided to leave harry with charlotte and Adam she couldn't trust Steve with him at the moment not after he turned back to the bottle It was unfair she knows that Steve's his father he has as much right to see him as she did. What she did was in harries best interests

she left the house after charlotte and Adam fell asleep they refused to leave her alone she went to see frank the only person who would be able to help gabby parked in the parking lot behind the hospital and walked into the ED and straight to his office she knocked twice before he answered he looked up as she opened the door he noticed her tear stained face

"Gabriel what ever is the matter" he asked as gabby sat down

"Steve cheated on me I caught him making out with Claire in the staffroom a couple of hours ago" gabby explained through her tears

"Oh Gabriel" he said apologetically

"I need your help frank I can not trust him any more I don't know what to do" she explained

"Come back to my place and let me call me call von she will know what to do" frank said as picked up his coat and bag. He took her back to his place and made her some coffee before he called von he said she would be around when she can frank let gabby be for most of the morning she feel asleep and he woke her von arrived

"Gabriel Vons here" he said shaking gabby lightly

"Gabby how are you franks told what happened how you feel" von asked taking a seat on the lounge opposite her

"I don't know what happened I trusted him I thought he loved me clearly he didn't I feel like a part of me as been ripped out and left for dead he was what made me whole I gave him a son I loved him" gabby explained to von

"Where's harry is he with Steve" von asked

"No I left him beck and jack they will look after him" gabby explained

"well I don't know who has got him know but I just saw jack taking beck into work they didn't have him with them" von told her as frank walked back in Steve followed close behind he had harry in his arm a nappy bag hung from his shoulder

"I think I can answer that von" frank said as von turned to face them

"Steve how did you know I was here" gabby asked in shock

"I dropped into the ED charlotte told me you went with frank" Steve answered

"But why try and find me after thing you did" gabby asked

"When you left it made me realise how much you both mean to me I can not lose you again you and harry are what make me whole no matter what Claire say your still my wife and harries my son nothing can change that" Steve explained

"Steve harry needs a father I need you I can not do this on my own you need to show me what you told is true Claire means nothing to you your my husband the father of my child and you need to prove to me that you deserve that right" gabby explained

"gabby please come home if I have to leave you alone for a few days I will but I want what's best for harry he can not grow up going from parent to parent its just not fair on him" Steve explained to her

"Steve , gabby if might suggest something i know its none of business but maybe a few days apart maybe a good idea give you some time to thinks things over" von suggested. Steve and gabby looked at each other before she replied

"Vons right I think a few days apart would be good then we can get things back on track" gabby suggest to Steve he nodded his approval

"Yeah you are right I will go stay with Bart for two days" Steve said as he handed harry to her

"I will see you Friday then" gabby asked

"Yeah of course" Steve replied as he walked out. gabby looked over at von she was smiling she must have made the right choice frank was trying to hid a grin gabby smiled back and looked back down at harry he was sleeping

"Come-on I will give you a lift home" frank replied helping gabby up


End file.
